sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poptarts Wiki Home Page
=Wikia= Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation=Wikia Navigation= *http://www.wikia.com/go/ *Start a wiki **Entertainment *** ***What's on TV ****Bones ****Mad Men ****NCIS ****Boardwalk Empire ****More... ***Movies ****TRON: Legacy ****Harry Potter ****Narnia ****The Smurfs Movie ****More... ***Anime ****Dragon Ball Wiki ****Bleach Wiki ****Narutopedia ****Winx Club Wiki ****More... ***Staff Picks ****Resident Evil Wiki ****Millennium Trilogy ****True Grit ****Sons of Anarchy ****More... **Gaming *** ***Xbox 360 Games ****Halo: Reach ****Fable 3 ****Dragon Age 2 ****CoD: Black Ops ****More... ***PS3 Games ****Fallout: New Vegas ****Red Dead Redemption ****Mass Effect 3 ****AC: Brotherhood ****More... ***PC Games ****Diablo 3 ****SW: The Old Republic ****RuneScape ****WoW: Cataclysm ****More... ***Wii Games ****Zelda: Skyward Sword ****DK Country Returns ****Sonic Colors ****Kirby's Epic Yarn ****More... **Lifestyle *** ***Food & Drink ****Baking Recipes ****Family Recipes ****Japanese Recipes ****Coffee ****More... ***DIY ****How-To ****Toastmasters ****Vintage Patterns ****Canon Hacking ****More... ***Travel ****Travel Wiki ****Las Vegas ****India ****Rest Stops ****More... ***Featured ****Calendars ****Genealogy ****Logos ****Ice Hockey ****More... *Disasterpediaowner **Talk **Followed pages **Preferences **Help *Log out =Pop Tarts Wiki Navigation= *Popular pages **Most visited **Newly changed **Top 10 Lists **Achievement Awards *Flavors **Discontinued Flavors **Dulce de Leche **Frosted Wild! Grape **Orange Cream **Peanut Butter & Jelly **Guava Mango **Limited Edition *Discontinued Flavors **Dulce de Leche **Orange Cream **Peanut Butter & Jelly **Guava Mango **French Toast **Apple Cinnamon **Chocolate Banana Split *Community **Featured users **Community portal **Forum **Internet Relay Chat *15 Talk * Create a new page on this wiki 101pages on this wiki=Home= * Edit **Move Welcome to Pop Tarts Wikihttp://images.wikia.com/poptarts/images/f/fb/800px-Pop-Tarts_Frosted_Strawberry.jpgPop Tarts Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything Pop Tarts! Wikis allow anyone to edit, so we can all work together to create a database for lovers of Pop Tarts everywhere. Our mission is to provide the best fan-based Pop Tarts encyclopedia on the web! If you need help, just ask an admin. since November 1, 2009 Pop Tarts Pop Tarts are a brand of flat, rectangular, pre-baked toaster pastries made by the Kellogg Company. Pop Tarts have a sugary filling sealed inside two layers of rectangular, thin pastry crust. Some varieties are frosted. They can be eaten without being warmed, but are often warmed inside a toaster or microwave. They are usually sold in pairs inside foil packages, and do not require refrigeration. Popular flavors include Frosted Chocolate Chip, Frosted Apple Strudel, Frosted Strawberry, Frosted Brown Sugar Cinnamon, Frosted Cherry, and Frosted S'mores. Pop Tarts are Kellogg's most popular brand to date in the United States, with millions of Pop Tarts sold each year. They are distributed mainly in the United States, but also in Canada. They can also be found in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Pop Tarts were discontinued in Australia in 2005 and are now found only in import stores. Read more... News *'1-1-11:' Happy New Year! *'12-8-10:' Order has largely been restored, with all spam pages being deleted and vandals being blocked. We've been getting more popular and important; first there was our Spotlight, now, today our wiki is home to ads! *'12-5-10:' This wiki is adopted by WIERDGREENMAN, who is named newest Administrator and Bureaucrat. Did You Know? *The newest flavor of Pop Tarts is Choc-o-Lantern Frosted Chocolate Fudge. *In 1992, Thomas Nangle sued Kellogg's for damages after his Pop Tart got stuck and caught fire in his toaster. *Kellogg's offered one of its biggest promotions of a motion picture ever offering a free movie ticket with five vouchers (1 on each specially marked package) to the Star Trek film. *In the 1960's, Pop Tarts advertised its new product by an animated toaster named Milton and could not keep the shelves stocked because it became so popular. *Kellogg's has released a new limited edition 100-calorie snack dubbed Popsters, with the flavors being Strawberry Blast and Chocolate Blitz. Featured Article Ice Creme Sandwich Pop Tarts are one of the Ice Cream Shoppe flavors. They only come in 8 ct sizes and are the second newest frosted flavor of Pop Tarts, next to Choc-o-Lantern Frosted Chocolate Fudge. Read more... *If you would like to vote or nominate for next month's Featured Article, see Forum:Featured Article. *If you would like to see past winners of Featured Article, see FA/Archive. Featured User This month's Featured User is: Ajraddatz! Congratulations! *If you would like to vote nominate for next next month's Featured User, see Forum:Featured User. *If you would like to see past winners of Featured User, see Featured User/Archive Official Friends Recipes Wiki Featured Media *If you would like to vote or nominate for next month's Featured Media, see Forum:Featured Media. *If you would like to see past winners of Featured Media, see FM/Archive. Calendar of Events Follow Us http://www.twitter.com/PopTartsWiki Retrieved from "http://poptarts.wikia.com/wiki/Pop_Tarts_Wiki"=Related Categories= Category: Pop Tarts WikiAdd category*My Tools **History **What links here **Edit My Tools *Follow *Share =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki * * * =Wikia Inc Navigation= Lifestyle*About Us *Careers *Advertise *Contact *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *CC-BY-SA *Create a wiki /* Add a pretty logo to Facebook links */ .mw-fblink { background: url(http://static.ak.fbcdn.net/images/icons/favicon.gif) top left no-repeat !important; padding-left: 17px !important; }